


Stargazing

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 09, Stargazing In Minnesota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: His free hand stretches upwards and waves at the vast extent of the universe.“So, which stars have we visited?” He asks in a thoughtful yet light-hearted manner.





	Stargazing

“Jaack!” Sam complains as she trudges behind him through the dim forest, armed with a flashlight only. She still doesn’t know what he’s up to. He hasn’t uttered a word since they started this forced march. In her head, she replays their conversation after dinner to make sure she didn’t miss any part of it. 

They have finished their small barbeque and lounge on the deck, admiring the play of colors during sunset. The sky turns into magnificent shades of orange, red, blue, and purple mirrored on the water surface in front of them. A few dispersed clouds scatter across and break up the glowing harmony. The late summer heat vanishes, displaced by patches of chilly evening air. The further the shadows of the trees cast over the pond, the colder and quieter nature appears to be. The animals of the day give way for their nocturnal counterparts.

She feels relaxed and at peace, here in their little bubble. Fully sated, beer in hand, and Jack by her side is the perfect remedy to turn off her mind. The last few weeks have been stressful with a new menace appearing on the horizon. They had thought that their biggest enemy was defeated only to find out that behind the next galaxy another even more threatening one was waiting. Somehow the cycle never seems to end, never allowing them to rest and take deep breaths for a while. Only here at the cabin, time doesn’t flow the same way as everywhere else.

She counts on Jack to shut off her brain completely tonight, and hopefully over the next two days.

His smooth voice penetrates her thoughts. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” she sighs contently. “I could stay here forever.”

Since they had admitted their feelings for each and decided to pursue a relationship, they have been to the cabin a handful of times. Each time she is mesmerized by the sheer beauty and tranquility of the place. Each time she discovers a new facet that leaves her speechless. In this place, a special kind of magic exists that has wormed its way into her heart.

He turns his head and smiles at her, his hand reaches over to grasp hers. The thumb traces tiny circles over her soft skin. They share a moment of wordless intimacy before he eagerly suggests. “Let’s go for a walk.”

“Now?” Baffled by his sudden change in topic, her sluggish brain cells fail to catch up. She can imagine a hundred more exciting ways to spend the evening than walking or hiking.

“The air is fresh. Sky is clear. No rain forecasted. The perfect weather.” With way too much enthusiasm, he jumps up from his chair and drops her hand. He takes her bottle away and retreats into the cabin without any further comment.

Left alone on the dock, she wonders what crazy idea he has come up with this time. During their last visit, she found herself fishing at midnight. And by that, it really means the act of trying to catch the elusive fish, not their codeword for other activities. Therefore, she worries what ‘go for a walk’ might mean. If he wants to have sex in the middle of the forest at night, she will draw the line at that. She is not keen on getting bitten by whatever insects live out there or being pricked by splinters and blades of grass.

Not even five minutes later, he reappears with his backpack slung over his shoulders. Without any further explanation, he tosses her a sweater and a flashlight. 

She doesn’t move. She arches an eyebrow and waits for clarification, any kind of indication what to expect. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he rubs his hands together and urges her on. “Get up, Carter. It’s gonna be fun.” Never answering her subtle question.

That’s why, for the last 20 minutes, she finds herself trailing him without a sense of direction through the darkening woods. Solely because she loves and trusts him since she still doesn’t have a clue what’s going on.

Sssssssssss… 

The sound of a mosquito near her ear drives her crazy. She swats at the little, persistent beast but fails to squash it.

“If you miss going off-world so much, I can find you a nice, swampy, sticky planet.” She mocks him while trying to chase away the buzzing pest.

“Funny, Sam, really funny,” he throws over his shoulder, totally unimpressed. “Just bear with me. We’re almost there.”

She mulls over whatever ‘there’ and ‘almost’ could mean. 

Lost in thought and cranky about this little excursion she doesn’t fully pay attention to her surroundings and stumbles over some roots. She lands on her hands and right knee on the forest floor, flashlight rolling away, a yard or two. “Fine, just fine,” she curses under her breath. 

“A few months in a lab in the middle of the desert and you don’t know your way around the woods anymore, Sam. What happened to Earth’s finest?” He taunts her, mimicking her attitude from mere minutes ago. 

She bites back the sarcastic retort that’s dancing on her tongue. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and silently counts till ten. When she opens them again, she finds Jack standing in front of her. Without saying another word, he offers a hand to help her up. She grabs her flashlight, picks up a nearby pine cone, and throws it at his shin. He chuckles at her petulant behavior.

Once back on her feet, she dusts off the needles and leaves stuck on her pants. Passing Jack’s swift inspection, she takes a step aside and prepares herself to continue their hike. A firm hand around her wrist stops her and pulls her into a loose embrace. Taking his time, he places several delicate kisses on her lips, nose, cheeks, and forehead. Her irritation dissipates at his diligence gradually.

“Do you trust me?” he sincerely inquires. 

She leans back an inch and examines his face. Although they are surrounded by darkness, she recognizes her love and faith reflected in his facial features. 

“You know, I do.”

He kisses her with more fervor one last time and promises. “Behind the line of red pines, there is a clearing. It’s our destination. I promise it’s worth the trouble.”

She nods in acceptance, willing to follow him. Shoulder by shoulder they continue their journey, their lights guiding the way. As promised they reach a clearing a short while later.  
A sweep of the area with their lights reveals knee-high tufts of grass and yellow flowers that have closed their blossoms. Various insects chirp in the otherwise silent night. 

Sam is still skeptical since she can’t work out what he might have planned. Any outdoor shenanigans don’t sound more appealing now than they did about an hour ago. 

Several steps into the clearing Jack stops and hands her his light. He rummages through his backpack and retrieves a woolen blanket which he unfolds on the ground. Next to it, he places a canteen with water. He lowers himself down and pats the free space beside him. Puzzled, she shines her light between the offered spot and his face. He squints his eyes and raises an arm to block out the blinding beam.

“If you think we are having sex now, here, you are surely mistaken, mister!” she states incredulous, flailing her arms around to emphasize her statement.

He snorts. “Sam, just get your sweet little ass down here,” his hand indicates to his vacant side. When she doesn’t budge, he adds in a sincere tone. “Scout’s honor. No dirty tricks.”

Not wholly convinced, she switches the flashlights off, places them aside and slides down next to him. He slings his arm around her shoulders and hugs her against him. She puts her head under his chin and drapes one arm over his waist. Relishing his closeness, she snuggles further into his warm body. A content sigh escapes her.

“Look up,” he tenderly whispers into her hair.

Craning her neck in slow motion, she fixes her gaze on the night sky. She gasps at the stunning sight above her. The veil of the Milky Way spans across, and thousands of twinkling stars are visible, usually obscured by urban background lighting. A shooting star descends behind the tree line. A plane with its blinking lights passes overhead. In zigzag maneuvres a bat flies through the dark, hunting small prey. Somewhere an owl hoots in the forest. Mesmerized by the display above her, she unconsciously draws in abstract patterns on his hip.

His free hand stretches upwards and waves at the vast extent of the universe. 

“So, which stars have we visited?” He asks in a thoughtful yet light-hearted manner.

She rolls her eyes and chides him playfully. “Jack, first of all, we have not visited any stars, only planets or moons. And secondly, you cannot see any of them from Earth.”

“Really? Could have fooled me.” To her ears, it sounds more perplexed than it might actually be.

“Okaaaay,” she drawls out. By now, she knows the difference between him pretending to play dumb or genuinely not being able to follow one of her scientific explanations. “Which planet shall I find for you?” She floats the suggestion, part challenge, part nonsense.

He contemplates his choices for a second before suggesting. “P4X-639.”

She turns flat on her back and surveys the firmament, a finger tapping against her lower lip.“Ah, yes, over there in the constellation of Aquila,” she points to her left so he can follow her line of sight. 

“You’ve never told me if you did anything crazy while stuck in that time loop. And before you deny it, I know, you wouldn’t let such an opportunity slide.”

She waits for his answer while still focusing on the stars above.

“I’ll let you in on one little secret, not more,” he discloses as if it were confidential information. Gloating with pride, he announces, “Teal’c and I played golf through the Stargate.” 

“What?” she blurts, stunned and disbelieving, and swivels her head towards him. 

“Must have set a record,” he imitates a golf swing with both hands. “General Hammond was not amused, I can tell you.” With the vivid image in her mind, she dissolves into laughter, quickly joined by him.

After a few minutes, they calm down and return to stargazing until she hears his next proposal. “P3R-118.”

“Well, that’s easy,” she deadpans. “It’s over there, near Cepheus.”

Not interested in the constellation Jack props himself on one elbow and admires her beautiful face in the sparse lighting. The pad of his middle finger reverently traces from her forehead down over her nose to her parted lips. Her eyes flutter closed under his gentle ministration. She places a featherlike kiss against the digit before she murmurs. “It was a shitty place, but I had you. Thera loved Jonah.”

He caresses her chin and cheek, persuading her to look at him. “I knew. But more important, here and now, Jack loves Sam.” He dips his head and captures her lips in a sensual kiss. Her hand travels up over his shoulder until she strokes through his hair, holding him in place with the intent to draw him in deeper. The tip of her tongue licks along the seam of his mouth, tantalizing and teasing. A guttural groan erupts from him before he releases her and breaks away. They both grin at each other like love-struck idiots.

He flops back on his side of the blanket and gazes upwards. Sam’s pinkie seeks his out. He requests with a chuckle in his voice. “P3X-797.”

She cocks an eyebrow and sneers at him. “Why does that not surprise me?!”

“Hey, you looked damn hot in that little tank top number,” he illustrates his words with a vague gesture towards her sweater.

Her lips transform into a devilish smirk. With a wicked gleam in her eyes, she retaliates and pinches his side. Taken by surprise, he squirms and huffs in feigned annoyance. He fends her off by dragging her half across his chest. He launches a counterattack by tickling her midsection. Startled, she squeals and wiggles on top of him. He shows no mercy until she begs him to stop. Reluctant to let her pull away, he wraps his arms around her body to keep her pressed tight against him. 

Catching her breath, she braces herself on both hands, one on each side of his head. She marvels at the kind and silly man beneath her. Her fingers skim over his face in reverence, cataloging each wrinkle, scar, and imperfection, burning the texture and sensations to memory. 

She closes her eyes, body and mind at ease, savoring this moment enveloped in Jack’s love. She could stay like this forever.

Sssssssssssssssssss… 

Or not. If the mosquitoes continue to irritate and bite her, then Jack is going to pay for it and die a slow, painful death. Not right now, but certainly tomorrow when she is going to itch all over her body.

Sex under the stars is definitely off the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam, always pack insect repellent!


End file.
